Dawn of the Old Republic
by APhantasm
Summary: Summary: At the end of "The Gift" Dawn jumps instead of Buffy. She lands in a Galaxy Far Far Away approximately 4000 years before the Battle of Yavin. A/U: Set after BTVS Season 5 and during the first Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Game Pairings: None
1. Chapter 1: Endar Spire

**Summary: **At the end of "The Gift" Dawn jumps instead of Buffy. She lands in a Galaxy Far Far Away approximately 4000 years bef**ore the Battle of Yavin. **

**A/U: **Set after BTVS Season 5 and during the first Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Game

**Pairings: **None

**Author's Note: **First in a series of three stories. First set during KOTOR, Second set during KOTOR 2: The Sith Lords and third set during Old Republic MMO.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Tears flow down Dawn's face as she screams in pain.

Doc is right in front of her, face near hers, grinning... "Shallow cuts, shallow cuts...  
let the blood flow free..." He slices her along the arms and ribs.

Buffy climbs up to the top of the tower, "Dawn."

Dawn smiles, "Buffy..."

Buffy strides toward Doc.

Doc turns and gracefully hurls the knife at her face. She bats it out of the way. "Well, this should be interest—"

Buffy reaches him and bats him aside as easily as she did the knife, never breaking stride on her way to Dawn. She hears him scream and hit ground with a wet crunch. She unties Dawn.

Dawn is obviously in some pain, "Buffy, it hurts..."

Buffy nods, "I got you... You're gonna be okay..."

Dawn shakes her head, "Oh, God, Buffy..." Blood seeps down her leg, pooling on her foot and finally dripping down into the air...

The blood stops in the middle of the air some twenty feet down, clearly suspended by some mystical force. Another few drops join it and they begin to transform into a crackling ball of energy, white with power at the very center.

Buffy hurriedly unties Dawn, starts dragging her down the platform. Dawn resists. Finally stops, looking back. "Come on!"

Dawn looks at the ball of energy. The platform rumbles and shakes, wind whipping both girls' hair. She looks back at Buffy. "I can't."

Buffy shakes her head, "What? We have to get down!"

Dawn sighs, "Buffy, it's started."

The energy ball grows - and shoots out a lightning-like tentacle of energy. It hits an intersection of the street - and the street crumbles away into a fiery abyss. Again, a bolt and a nearby building is transformed into an alien looking structure.

Buffy and Dawn see what's happening. Another rumble nearly shakes them off their feet.

Dawn sighs, "I'm sorry ..."

Buffy smiles, "It doesn't matter. Nothing -" Dawn makes a break for it, tries to run back to the end of the platform. Buffy grabs her, pulls her back, gets between her and the end. "What are you doing?"

Dawn sighs, "I can end this."

Buffy shakes her head, "No!"

Dawn nods, "I have to jump. The energy -"

Buffy sighs, "It'll kill you!"

Dawn shakes her head as she knows somehow it won't, "No it won't."

Buffy looks at Dawn confused, "Yes it will. Giles said the only way it will stop is when the blood flows no more, when you're dead."

Dawn smiles, "Giles was right and wrong. There is another way for it to stop. I don't know how Buffy. But I know I have to enter that portal. I have to go where it takes me."

Buffy shakes her head, "No!"

Dawn nods, "I have to! Look at what's happening!" A rift opens and a huge dragon flies out, screaming as it sails past the girls. "Buffy -"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't care! Dawn, I won't lose you -"

Dawn smiles and wipes a tear from Buffy's face, "You won't. I promise I will come back."

Everything has gotten very quiet. The wind still rages, Buffy turns to look at the end of the platform. Another rumble, the apocalyptic noise coming back up, and she turns back to Dawn.

Buffy knows without knowing that Dawn is right that she has to go. "Then promise me that you will be brave. That you will live, for me?"

Dawn smiles, "I promise and I will see you again."

Buffy nods and releases Dawn as she runs and jumps from the end of the tower. Dawn falls into the portal and with a flash of white light she is gone. A moment later the portal contracts in on itself and disappears.

Buffy wipes a tear from her face, "Bye, Dawn."

_**On the Endar Spire 2 days later **_Sarryn Baill is awakened as he feels the room lurch beneath him. For a moment he looks around unsure of where he is. He slowly gets out of bed as he feels the room lurch again as a door opens and a another man comes in to the room.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack!" The newcomer said. "Hurry up – we don't have much time!"

"Who are you?" Sarryn asked.

"Trask Ulgo, Republic Fleet ensign. I'm your bunkmate," he replied. "We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. Now hurry up, we have to find Bastilla! We have to make sure she makes it off this ship alive!"

Sarryn looked at at Trask with confusion, "Who's Bastilla?"

"Bastilla's the commanding officer of the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer really. But she's the one in charge of this mission." Trask replied. "One of our primary missions is to guarantee her survival in the event of an enemy attack! You both swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Not it's time to make good on that oath."

"I've heard all about your reputation…" Trask said. "Elite combat training, tops in your class. It's no wonder you both were picked for this mission. Word is the officers have never seen a recruit with either of yours kind of potential in twenty years. But all that potential doesn't mean a thing if you can't deliver when it counts. We're soldiers, we're trained for combat. Bastilla's going to need men and women like us at her side during this attack."

Sarryn looked to Dawn who nods, "Okay, let's go help Bastilla."

Trask smiles, "So hurry up and grab your gear. You need to suit up so we can get out of here. Then we need to stop by the medbay. There is a civilian there who we should get to the escape pods."

_**On Earth**_ Buffy comes down from the tower and faces Giles, Anya, Willow, Tara, Xander and Spike. They can see she has been crying.

Giles sighs, "Dawn?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Gone."

Giles nods, "Dead?"

Buffy smiles, "No."

Willow shakes her head in confusion, "If she's not dead and she's not here?"

Buffy smiles, "Where ever she is she is okay I know that. I don't know how I know, I just know. Just as I know she will try and come back and we need to try and find her."

Willow nods, "We will find her, Buffy."

_**On the Endar Spire**_ Sarryn and Trask made their way to the medbay to find a young brunette woman lying on one of the beds. Trask injected her with some drug and a moment later she woke up.

Dawn looked at Trask and then Sarryn, "Where am I? Who are you two?"

Trask nods, "Trask Ulgo, Republic Fleet ensign. And he is Sarryn Baill also a Republic Fleet ensign. And you're on the Republic ship Endar Spire."

Dawn nodded as she sat up in the bed, "Republic?"

Trask frowned, "Republic is the galactic government that governs the planets in the Republic. How can you not know this?"

Dawn shrugged deciding to play the amnesia card, "I don't remember much of anything to tell the truth. I think one of your doctor's said I had amnesia. About the only thing I remember is my name which is Dawn Summers."

Trask nods, "Ah my apologies then. I was not aware of your condition. Here…" He hands her some clothes. "Put these on."

Dawn gets out of the bed and takes the clothes from Trask. "Ok where can I go and change?"

Trask nods and motions towards a privacy screen. Dawn gets up and changes in to the clothes. When she comes back around Trask holds out a sword and gun, "Your choice, you may need one before the day is over."

Dawn smiles, "Can I have both?"

Trask nods and hands both weapons to her. Dawn straps the sword across her back and the gun and holster to her hip. "Now we should hurry up and go. We have to make our way to the bridge to help a member of our crew. Then we will try and get you to an escape pod. The ship is currently under attack from the Sith."

Dawn frowns, "Sith?"

Trask sighs, "They are enemies of the Republic."

As they exit the medbay a voice came over the ship's intercom, "This is Carth Onasi – the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

Trask shakes his head, "That was Carth Onasi, he's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastilla!"

Sarryn nods, "Okay let's go."

Dawn looks at Sarryn and decides to follow his and Trasks lead at least till she can get more information on what's going on and even more importantly why she is here.

Trask leads Sarryn and down a short corridor. He stops at a door and inputs a security code and the door opens. They watch as two Sith shoot and kill 2 Republic soldiers.

Trask frowns, "These Sith must be the advanced boarding party!" Dawn is about to ask what they should do when Trask runs out into the corridor in front of the Sith, "For the Republic!"

Dawn dives down next to the doorway as she pulls out the gun from its holster.

Sarryn runs at the Sith with a sword.

Dawn curses Sarryn as she is forced to change targets and shoots at one of the Sith soldiers. Between her and Trask they managed to kill the Sith while Sarryn cuts down the other one.

"I've got a feeling that won't be our last battle with the Sith" Trask said.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Yeah well." She watches as Trask and Sarryn searched the bodies. "I know they're the bad guys and all. But isn't looting corpses kind of tacky?"

Trask looked at Dawn, "They have no use for the equipment anymore."

Dawn was taken aback by his answer as they continued towards the bridge. They came upon another firefight with the Republic soldiers outnumbered by Sith troops. Dawn was shocked when she watched one of the Sith through a grenade not only killing two Republic soldiers in one blast but also one his own comrades as well.

Sarryn took off again sword in hand and Dawn knelt down at the bend of the tunnel firing the blaster at one of the other Sith. No sooner than they killed three of the Sith troops than two more showed up. Between Sarryn's blade and Trask and Dawn's blasters they were able to dispatch the troops.

They then turned and headed for the bridge yet again. At the next intersection they encountered to people fighting with what looked to be some kind of laser sword.

"It's a Dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us – we better stayed back. All we'd do is get in the way." Trask said.

Dawn watched as the two people fought. "What's a Dark Jedi?"

Trask looked at her and sighed. He knew because of the 'amnesia' that she would have many more questions. Still he was getting tired of them. "A Dark Jedi is a Jedi that has fallen to the Dark Side. Jedi are warriors, defenders of the peace. They have access to what is called the Force. Don't ask me what the Force is because I have no way of explaining that to you."

Dawn nodded as she watched the Jedi and Dark Jedi, she thought the duel looked sort of like a dance. She looked to the one that Trask pointed out to be a Dark Jedi, she could tell he just radiated evil. The dance didn't last long as the Dark Jedi was cut down by his opponent. At that same moment an explosion caught the Jedi killing her as well.

"That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastilla. Damn, we could have used her help." Trask said.

Sarryn nodded in agreement.

Dawn wondered for a moment if these Jedi were anything like Buffy back home. She didn't have long to muse as two Sith showed up to check out the corpse of the Jedi and Dark Jedi. They spotted Trask, Dawn, and Sarryn down the corridor and opened fire. Dawn, Sarryn and Trask took them down with no problem.

Finally they reached the door to the bridge. "Dawn you and I should equip swords as the fighting will be close in there, much to close for blasters."

Dawn nodded as she holstered the blaster and unsheathed the sword strapped to her back, "Gotcha."

Trask opens the door and they make their way onto the bridge fighting through the Sith that are there. Once they have secured the bridge they have a look at the bodies. "Bastila's not here on the bridge – they must have retreated to the escape pods."

Sarryn nods, "A likely conclusion."

Trask nods, "We better head that way too. The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust!"

Dawn sighs, "Then we should make haste to get off the ship."

In the next room they passed through they heard a something coming from one of the three doors leading from the room. Trask ran over to the door, "There's something behind here."

Dawn nods, "Get away from the door, Trask. We will face whatever it is together." As soon as she spoke the door opened and a Dark Jedi ignited his lightsaber.

"Damn – another Dark Jedi!" Trask said. "I'll try to hold him off, you two get to the escape pods! Go!"

Trask ran at the Dark Jedi as the door closed behind him. Dawn ran to the door and tried to get it open with no success.

"Come on, Dawn. We don't want his sacrifice to have been in vain." Sarryn said with grief in his voice.

Dawn nodded as she held back her tears for a man she had just met, "Your right." She turned and followed Sarryn on towards the escape pods.

As they made their way through the corridor Carth came over their communicators. "This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support system. Bastila's escape pod is away – you two are the last surviving crew members of the Endar Spire! I can't wait for you two much longer; you have to get to the escape pods."

Sarryn pulled out his communicator, "We're on our way there now."

_**On Earth**_ Buffy paced in the living room of the Summers' house. Willow sat cross legged on the floor in front of her.

Giles walks in from the kitchen, "The Coven in Devon doesn't know how to get to her. Portals are not their thing."

Buffy sighs, "I'm not going to leave her there Giles. She's my sister after all."

Giles nods, "I know Buffy. But you need to be prepared for the possibility she is gone forever."

Willow stands and smiles, "Actually maybe not. I think I know what I have to do. Dawn was created from Buffy, right?"

"Yes she was. The monks used my blood, my DNA in her creation." Buffy said.

"Then it should be possible to open a portal to her using your blood." Willow said."

Giles shakes his head, "Are you sure you can do it Willow? It would take massive amounts of magic to open a portal."

Willow nods, "Yeah I'm sure."

Buffy smiles, "Then we open the portal I go and get her and you bring us back."

"I can't." Willow says. "Here's the thing. Dawn told you she had to go there right?" Buffy nods. "So she has something she has to do. If I send you then how am I going to know when to bring you both back?"

Buffy sighs, "So you and I both go?"

"Again can't. More people I send or take with me the more magic it will take to keep the portal open." Willow said. "In the end there is only one person that can go and that's me. I can get there and when she is ready to come back I can use her blood to open the portal and bring both of us home."

Buffy nods, "Okay. Then you be careful. We don't know what's waiting you on the other side of that portal."

Giles frowns, "Buffy you can't be serious, sending Willow alone into an unknown situation."

"I don't like it Giles. But Willow is the only one who can go." Buffy replied.

Giles nods, "Very well."

_**On the Endar Spire**_ Dawn and Sarryn finally reached the escape pods.

"You both made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!" Carth said as he moved towards the last escape pod. "Ladies first."

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Okay." She gets into the escape pod followed by Sarryn and Carth and it ejected a moment later.


	2. Chapter 2: Taris Part 1

**Chapter 2: Taris Part 1**

Dawn tossed and turned as she dreamed of a man and a woman fighting with lightsabers. She was sure that the woman was a Jedi but unsure about the man. She woke with a start and looked to find herself in an unfamiliar room.

"Good to see you up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." Carth said.

Dawn noticed that Carth was talking to Sarryn and hadn't noticed she was awake.

"I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you and her on the escape pod, do you remember?"

Sarryn looks over at Dawn noticing she was awake and smiled. "Right, I'm Sarryn Baill and this young lady is Dawn Summers." Carth looks over at Dawn and notices she's awake. "How did we get here?"

Dawn slowly gets off the bed and stands next to Sarryn.

Carth nods, "Both of you have been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple days now, so I imagine you both are pretty confused about things. Try not to worry. We're safe… for the moment anyways."

Sarryn nods and looks at Dawn, "You're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Dawn replied.

"Anyways we're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You both we're banged up pretty bad when our escape pod crashed, luckily I wasn't seriously hurt." Carth said.

Dawn smiled, "Yes, thank you."

Carth smiles at Dawn, "I was able to drag both of you away from the crash site in the confusion, and I stumbled onto this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene we were long gone."

Dawn didn't like the mention of the Sith. She had enough of them onboard the Endar Spire, "The Sith?"

"Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots." Carth said.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I bet you have."

Carth looked to Sarryn, "I saw on your service record you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit, but it should come in handy while were stranded on a foreign world."

Dawn nods, "Yeah quite handy. I myself know a few languages…" Most of which would not be useful here she thought. "…and can seem to pick new ones pretty quick as long as I have a basis for the syntax."

Sarryn nods, "I would be willing to teach you some of the ones you don't know at some point."

"That would be great." Dawn replied.

"Anyways there is no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us. If we're going to find Bastilla and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody but ourselves." Carth said.

"Bastilla?" Sarryn said. "She's the one from the Endar Spire, right?"

Carth sighs, "That smack to the head did more damage than I thought. Bastila's a Jedi. She was with the strike team that killed Darth Revan, Malak's Sith Master. Bastila is the key to the whole Republic war effort. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us in this system. I believe Bastila was on one of the escape pods that crashed down here on Taris. For the sake of the Republic, we have to find her."

"Why is this Bastila so important?" Dawn asked.

"She has a rare gift the Jedi called Battle Meditation. Bastila's power can influence entire armies. Through the Force Bastila can inspire her allies with confidence and make their enemies lose the will to fight." Carth said as he took a breath before continuing. "Often, that's all it takes to tip the balance in a battle. Of course there are limits to what she can do. But from what I understand of her ability, it requires great concentration and focus to maintain her Battle Meditation."

Dawn frowned, "The same would be true if she helped the Sith, right?"

Carth thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, I guess so."

"Then the Sith might be wanting to capture her to use her ability for their side. It's probably why they quarantined the planet. So she couldn't escape before she was captured."

"Dang your right. Which means we need to find her and fast." Carth said.

Sarryn nods, "Any idea where we should start looking for Bastila?"

"While you both were out I did some scouting around. There are a couple reports of escape pods crashing down in the Undercity. That's probably a good place to start." Carth said. "But the Undercity is a dangerous place. We don't want to go down there unprepared. It won't do any good if we go and get ourselves killed."

"The sooner we start looking for Bastilla the sooner we find her. Let's go." Sarryn said.

Carth nods, "Good idea. We can use this abandoned apartment as a base, and we can probably get some equipment and supplies here in the Upper City. Just remember to keep a low profile. I've heard some grim stories about Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe your memories and destroy your very identity. But I figure if we don't do anything stupid we should be okay. I mean after all they're… they're looking for Bastila. Not some grunts like us with a teenage girl, no offense sweetie."

Dawn smiles, "No offense taken." She leans over to Sarryn and whispers, "We should talk when we have a chance to not be overheard."

Sarryn looks at Dawn and nods. He remembers the dream he had and somehow felt her presence there watching what he had been seeing.

Dawn walks over to the locker and removes her gear strapping the blaster back to her hips and slinging the sword and sheath across her back.

Just as they were about to head out Dawn heard a voice call out. "Dawn." She turned to face Sarryn and Carth, "Did you two say something?" Dawn asked.

Carth shook his head indicating he had said nothing.

"No I didn't say anything, Why?" Sarryn said.

"Dawn." The voice said again. This time Dawn could swear it was Buffy.

"Buffy?" Dawn said looking around.

Suddenly a portal snapped into existence in front of Dawn. Sarryn and Carth took a step back away from it. Dawn watched as Willow exited the portal before it closed.

Willow looked around before seeing Dawn. She quickly grasped the teenager and hugged her fiercely. "Hey Dawnie."

Dawn returned the hug and smiled, "Hey Willow. Was that Buffy I just heard?"

Willow nods, "Yes. She sends her love. And when you're done here I will be returning us home."

Sarryn coughed, "Dawn who is this? And where did she come from?"

Dawn smiled, "This is Willow, Willow Rosenberg. She's my big sister's best friend. And where she came from that's a long complicated discussion. Maybe we should all sit down."

Sarryn, Carth and Willow sat down in the available chairs. Dawn stood in front of them as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "On the Endar Spire I lied about the amnesia. I didn't know any of you and I wasn't sure how you would react to my story. I wasn't born in this galaxy, in this dimension. Well technically I wasn't even born, I was created using magic."

Carth frowns, "Magic?"

"Magic is hard to describe. I guess it would be similar to what you consider the Force. Willow here is a witch." Dawn said. "You see I was created to hide this Key that would open the doorway between dimensions. This hellgod, Glory found out I was the Key and used my blood to access the Key. See Glory's sole goal was to return home. So she used my blood and opened the portal. Now there was only a couple ways really to close the portal and that was either my being dead. Or my no longer being there to keep it open. Buffy, that's my sister, was going to sacrifice herself for me to close the portal. See I was made to be Buffy's sister but I'm kinda her daughter cause I was made using her blood. Anyways I stopped Buffy from jumping because I knew there was something I had to do. I knew I had to jump in the portal and come here and so I did. And the rest you all know."

Sarryn looks to Willow, "And how did you get here?"

Willow smiles, "I knew that Buffy and Dawn were the same since Dawn had been created using Buffy's blood, her DNA. So I opened the portal here using Buffy's blood. And then I came through. Once Dawn is done here with what she has to do, we will go back the same way. Only this time I will use Dawn's blood to open the portal. So why don't you all tell me what is going on here."

Dawn nodded, "After I jumped in the portal I woke up on a space ship called the Endar Spire. How long I had been there or how I got there is a mystery. I assume that's where the portal dumped me. I woke to find the ship under attack. Sarryn, Trask and I made our way to the escape pods."

"Trask?" Willow asked.

"Ulgo Trask was a soldier assigned the Endar Spire along with myself and Sarryn Baill." Carth said. "He was killed helping us to escape."

Dawn nods, "He was killed by a Dark Jedi. From what I get the Jedi are like Buffy back home. Defenders of the peace, protector of the innocents."

Willow smiles, "Yeah that does kind of sound like Buffy."

"Dark Jedi are just the opposite they are Jedi that have gone bad. They and the Sith are bad guys around here. Anyways we escaped the ship in an escape pod and crashed on this planet. Carth got us to this apartment where we have been hidden for a few days while Sarryn and I rested up from our injuries in the crash." Dawn took a break before continuing. "We were just going to look for Bastila, who's a Jedi, when you arrived. She escaped the ship before we did. She's supposed to be very important. She has this ability called Battle Meditation where she is able to inspire the allied troops and take away the will to fight in their enemies. From what I gather the Sith is at war with the Republic. If the Sith got ahold of Bastila they could force her to use her abilities to help them instead."

Willow nods, "What time is it right now?" She could have checked her watch but wasn't sure if it would be accurate.

Sarryn looked at Willow and for the first time since Willow arrived he noticed the time. "Later than we expected it to be. I suggest we rest up and tomorrow morning we start our search for Bastila."

The next morning they exited the apartment to start their search. They didn't get far when they ran into a Sith Officer and two droids accosting two aliens.

"Okay you alien scum, everyone get up against the wall! This is a Raid!" The Sith Officer said.

"There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?" One of the aliens said.

Dawn leaned over to Sarryn, "What are they?" she whispered.

Sarryn looked back at Dawn and smiled as he whispered back, "Duros."

The Sith Officer shot and killed the Duros that had talked to him. "That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouth aliens! Now the rest of you get up against the wall before I lose my temper again!"

Dawn upholstered her blaster as Carth did the same. Willow telekinetically lifted the sword out of its sheath on Dawn's back. Sarryn unsheathed his own swords.

Dawn coughed letting the Sith Officer know they were there. "I would leave them alone if I were you."

"Hey what's this! Humans hiding out with aliens?" The Sith Officer asked. "They're Republic fugitives! Attack!"

Willow sent the sword filling towards the Sith and struck him down before the Officer even knew what hit him. Dawn fired her blaster at one of the droids while Carth shot at the other. They took the droids town before they could process what happened to the Sith Officer.

Willow handed Dawn the sword before turning to the Duros. "Are you alright?"

The Duros nods, "Poor Ixgil. He should never have talked back to that Sith. Thankfully you were here to step in, and help us human."

Dawn smiled, "It's no problem."

Willow shakes her head, "Why do you let them treat you like that?"

The Duros sighs, "As you saw going up against a Sith can be bad for our health. This isn't the first time the Sith have come in here to cause trouble for us, but hopefully it will be the last."

Carth motions towards the Sith Officer and the droids. "Won't someone come searching for this patrol?"

"Don't worry about the bodies." The Duros said. "I will move the bodies so it looks like they were killed elsewhere. That should throw the Sith off the track. With any luck, they won't be bothering us again for awhile."

"Then we will leave you to it." Sarryn said. "Good day."

The Duros nods, "Good day."


End file.
